clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Map
:Were you looking for the map on the Club Penguin Island game? The Map was an interactive object that could be used to teleport to the main places on the Club Penguin Island. It could be accessed by clicking on the map icon near the bottom left corner of your screen. The Map witnessed a graphical update in 2008 after the Dojo was remodeled, and had another significant update in June 2011, where buttons for entering certain rooms were added. If a player tried to enter a full room, the map was automatically opened. Not all rooms could be accessed via the map. Locations that were accessible Default view *Beach *Ski Village *Puffle Wild *Ski Hill *Dock *Town *Snow Forts *Ice Rink/Stadium *Plaza *Puffle Park *Forest *Dojo Courtyard *Mine Shack *Skatepark *Cove *Iceberg Game/catalog/pet view *Lighthouse (catalog) *Beacon (game/pet) *Ski Lodge (game/catalog) *Coffee Shop (game) *Dance Club (game/pet) *Arcade (game/pet) *Clothes Shop (catalog) *Pet Shop (game/catalog/pet) *Puffle Hotel Lobby (pet) *Mall (catalog) *Pizza Parlor (game) *Mine (game/pet) *Dojo (game/catalog) Rooms not accessible from map *Lodge Attic *Everyday Phoning Facility *EPF Command Room *Book Room *Boiler Room *Underground Pool *Puffle Hotel Spa *Puffle Hotel Roof *School *Gold Mine *Hidden Lake *Underwater *Fire Dojo *Water Dojo *Snow Dojo *Cloud Forest *Box Dimension Hidden Places Some rooms did not have a subtitle when hovering over them, meaning they were hidden. You could access hidden rooms by clicking on the area it was located in. You could also know if you were hovering over a secret room if your cursor turned into a hand. As of March 30, 2017, the Iceberg was the only room hidden, while the Mine Shack and the Dojo used to be at some point. When they were, the Dojo Courtyard didn't exist, and there was no connection between the Forest and Mine Shack. Differences 2006 Map The map looked the same as the maps from 2005, just with extra locations. The Town also still had extra buildings. The buildings were still very cluttered together 2008 Map In November 2008, the map changed twice during Dig Out the Dojo. It changed so it was only covered halfway with snow. Then a few days later it changed so that the entire Dojo Courtyard was visible. The Mine Shack was also no longer a hidden room. 2011 Map On June 27, 2011, the map was completely renovated. The Sports Shop was changed to the Everyday Phoning Facility, and the Recycling Plant was made visible on the map. In addition it now also shows the Tallest Mountain and a new lake (the room where new penguins are welcomed). It is also more interactive, because you can access games and places quicker. During each party, there is also a paper at the top right corner which will take you to the main room of that party, if you click on the paper. 2013 Map *The Puffle Hotel was not on the map. *When Card-Jitsu Snow was added, the Ninja Hideout was removed. *On July 11, 2013, the look of the Mine Shack was updated. *On September 12, 2013, the map was updated with the igloos. 2014 Map *On January 15, 2014, a larger igloo is added beside the Members Igloo area. It was a shortcut which allowed users to access their own igloos. *The Puffle Hotel and Puffle Park were added to the normal map on April 17, 2014 for the Puffle Party 2014. *The Skatepark was added on the normal map on September 18, 2014 for the School & Skate Party. 2015 Map *On March 26, 2015, a new room called Puffle Wild was added on the map for the Puffle Party 2015. *On June 4, 2015 the Mall was added on the map at the Plaza. Trivia *The map experienced seasonal changes when the Stadium and Ice Rink were switched out. *The Map was decorated for the first time during the Holiday Party 2009. The second time happened in Halloween Party 2010. The third time it happened was during the Holiday Party 2010. *Hours before the map update, on June 27, 2011, the map and the blue toolbar were gone. This wasn't a bug; it was part of the New Map improvement. They were added again as the new map was released. *After the updates, the only way for players to see versions of the map older than 2011 in-game was through the PSA Secret Missions. Missions 1 through 3 showed the earliest version of the island when the game left Beta Testing. *There was also another map released for the Rockhopper's Quest, which could be found in the Migrator. It shows all islands surrounding Club Penguin Island. *In the map from 2011 onwards, there is a lake at the bottom of the map, where new penguins started. It also appeared during the Wilderness Expedition 2011 and in The Awesome Official Guide to Club Penguin which showed a new place which would be coming soon; but got cancelled. The board was later reused in the Town Center's renovation. *The map during Rockhopper's Quest explains there is an unexplored island because the top of the map has been ripped off. *Although it did not open until June 2006, the Beach appeared on the map in November 2005, however, it could not be accessed. **Similar instances occurred with the Iceberg and Ski Hill. Although they could be seen on the map during Beta Testing, they did not open until March 2006 and November 2005 respectively. *The Plaza was added to the map March 3, 2006. *The ability to access igloos from the Map was added December 20, 2005. *The Ninja Hideout was removed from the map on May 23, 2013 for the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. *Since the Holiday Party 2013, the map has given detail to the rooms on it. **The rooms on the map have also been updated for parties. Gallery Ordinary Beta maop.png|The map during early Beta Testing Map 2006.png|The map in March 2006 Map2007.png|The map used after the Forest and Cove were added in May 2007 Map Stage Added.PNG|November 2007: the Stage was added Map2008-2011.png|November 2008 – June 2011 Map 2011.png|The 2011 map Map July 11 2013.png|July 11, 2013: School was added Map September 12 2013.png|September 12, 2013: snow replaced by ground around the igloo area Map December 5th 2013.png|December 5, 2013: temporarily changing the text for the top bar MapFeb2014.png|February 2014 – March 2014 Map 2014 May 1.png|May 1, 2014 – to June 5, 2014 Map 2014 June 5.png|June 5, 2014 – October 22, 2014: the Stadium as the Soccer Pitch Mapoct4.png|October 22, 2014 – March 25, 2015 Map March 2015.png|March 25, 2015 – June 4, 2015 Map June 2015.png|June 4, 2015 – July 2015 July2015Map.png|July 2015 – March 2017 During events 2005 – 2010 Halloweenparty2010map.png|The map used during the Halloween Party 2010 HolidayParty2010Map.png|The map used during the Holiday Party 2010 2011 M.jpg|The 2011 map during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 2012 Marvel Map.png|The Map during the 2012 (and 2013) Marvel Super Hero Takeovers new mmap.png|The map during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Map with special map icon (Operation Blackout 2012).png|The map updated for Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Map.jpg|The map during the Holiday Party 2012 2013 Prehistoric map 2013.png|Prehistoric Party 2013 (past) Map during the party (Present CP).png|Prehistoric Party 2013 (present) Hollywood Party 2013 Map.png|Hollywood Party Puffle Party 2013 Map.png|Puffle Party 2013 000.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 mapmu.png|Monsters University Takeover Mapstarwar.PNG|Star Wars Takeover MapSummerJam.png|Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam MedievalParty2013Map.png|Medieval Party 2013 Screen Shot 2013-10-19 at 2.58.59 PM.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleMap.png|Operation: Puffle Holiday13map.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Prehistoric map 2014.png|Prehistoric Party 2014 (past) January2014CPMAP.png|Prehistoric Party 2014 (present) Fair 2014 Map.png|The Amazement Park map at The Fair 2014 MuppetsWorldTourMap.png|Muppets World Tour MapPuffleParty2014.png|Puffle Party 2014 (Puffle Park and Puffle Hotel added) Futurecpmap.jpg|Future Party (future) Penguin Cup Map.png|Penguin Cup Music Jam 2014 Map.PNG|Music Jam 2014 Music Cruise map.png|The Music Cruise map at the Music Jam 2014 Frozen Party Map.PNG|Frozen Party Halloween 2014 map.png|Halloween Party 2014 Pirates 2014 Map.png|Pirate Party 2014 2015 Star Wars Rebels Takeover Map.png|The map during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudio Party Map.png|The map during the SoundStudio Party Frozen Fever Party Map.png|The map during the Frozen Fever Party 2015 TheFair2015AmazementParkMap.png|The map of the Amazement Park during The Fair 2015 2016 Prehistoric map 2016.png|Prehistoric Party 2016 (past) Prehistoric Party 2016 map.png|Prehistoric Party 2016 (present) Frozen Fever Party 2016 map.png|Frozen Fever Party 2016 Club Penguin App sneakpeek.cp.png|The map for My Penguin on version 1.2 Icons Map Icon.png|The map icon map hover.png|When hovering above it Prehistoric Party Map Prehistoric 2013 Icon.png Map Prehistoric 2013 Icon Hover.png Star Wars Takeover Starwars 2013 Map Tatooine Close.png|Tatooine Starwars 2013 Map Tatooine Open.png Starwars 2013 Map Death Star Close.png|Death Star Starwars 2013 Map Death Star Open.png Starwars 2013 Map Yavin 4 Close.png|Yavin 4 Starwars 2013 Map Yavin 4 Open.png Others map-sneak-peek-2011.png|A sneak peek of the new map CPIglooMap2.png|The igloo map with only 2 igloos open EPF & Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop is still in the map (Note the Everyday Phoning Facility) Curse this newfangled technology .png|A penguin reading a map PenguinReadingMap.png|Another penguin reading a map News (2).png|An unused sprite of the map betabetamap.PNG|A sketch-up of the map before Club Penguin was released, as seen in New Horizons MeggandPolo.png|A sneak peek from The Spoiler Alert of the new map as of May 1, 2014 (Note: Puffle Park and Puffle Hotel added) 2014 Map navigation